ecgfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Island UI
This page will detail the critical features of the Monster Isle UI. __TOC__ Overview While Treasure Isle focused on treasures, the focus of Monster Island is collecting ingredients which can be used to unlock powerful spells and which are then used to defeat monsters. Taking a step back, the game focuses on a simple chain of events: #Defeating monsters to allow the player access to certain tiles, which they may then dig to reveal spell components. #Collect these spell components and unlock new and more powerful spells. #Use these powerful spells to defeat stronger monsters and gather rarer resources. It's not that simple though, because every monster can only be damaged by spells in one of''' 8 Schools of Magic:' *Earth *Fire *Water *Air *Charge *??? *??? *??? These 8 Schools of Magic are the main focus of the game, and most things in the game should tie into them. Beyond that, there is another big change from Treasure Isle; while that game put a large focus on Gems (Of which there were five colours), our game puts a focus on' 4 Crystals''' which perform a similar role: *Earth Crystal *Fire Crystal *Water Crystal *Air Crystal These crystals are used as ingredients and to unlock Crystal Gates, which further guard some areas on maps. Exploration Screen Requirements: *Energy Bar, along with how long until the next refill. *Crystal meter, indicating how many of each kind of crystal the player has. *Currency indicators, showing how much Gold and Cash the player has. *A navigation bar (Holding the map, store, backpack, spells, and cottage buttons). *The current map, along with its completion meter (in percent of tiles revealed) and an indicator of how many ingredients remain. **Tracking completion by the number of remaining monsters and remaining ingredients is important as well. Perhaps clicking the bar changes which is seen? *An experience meter. Unlike TI, this meter should indicate how close you are to the next level in %, a hoverover should indicate exactly how much is needed. **Seeing your current title is important here as well. *The 'Options' toggles that allow muting of music and background sounds. A scaling bar would be best for this. **Should also have a graphics quality toggle. *The Neighbours bar. *The sale/current quests/etc... bar, that can be scrolled through to indicate curreny events occuring for the player. *An "Add Cash" button. Maps Screen Requirements: *Three levels of map: **Sub-zone (This is like the map screen for TI) **Zone (This shows all the sub-zones in a zone) **World (This shows all the zones in the world) *On the sub-zone maps, it is important to see the completion status of different maps. *The sub-zone, zone, and map names need to be visible. *The sub-zone completion status for zones should be visible. *A "Cottage" button, to visit your cottage. *For completing maps, a "Replay" image which allows the consumption of Hourglasses to reset an island. Store Screen The requirements here are not radically different from what is observed in TI. Keeping the crystals obvious is good, but other than that only names will change... Not to say there aren't improvements to the structure and organization that can't be made. One useful feature would be some sort of sorting. Backpack Nothing special needed here, but sorting would again be nice.